The field of this invention relates to the sport of swimming, and more particularly to a swimming exercise device in which the swimmer is free to swim within a confined area of a swimming pool.
Normally, if an individual desires to exercise by swimming, a certain sized swimming pool is necessary. Normally any swimming pool less than twenty-five feet in length is difficult for one to perform any kind of regular exercise program. Swimming pool lengths of thirty-five to fifty feet are actually preferred.
Therefore, if an individual desires to swim for exercise, then that individual must normally have access to a significantly sized swimming pool. It is normally desirable that this access be convenient. Swimmers normally like to swim for exercise at unusual hours. Therefore, in order for a swimming pool to be convenient, the pool will have to be located very close, or on the premises of the swimmer's home.
However, to construct swimming pools of a size great enough to facilitate exercise is a significant expense. Also, such swimming pools take up a substantial amount of space. Many times it is just not feasible to construct a swimming pool to be this large in size. Many times even the premises of one's home does not have sufficient yard area to accommodate even a twenty-five foot in length swimming pool. Additionally, condominium associations would much rather install two or three small swimming pools which are spread out through the condominium development rather than one single larger sized swimming pool.
Additionally, there are other pool installations in which the constructing of a larger sized pool is not feasible. For example, on a cruise ship there may be two or three different swimming pools on different decks of the ship. However, each of the swimming pools are not of a sufficient size to encourage an active exercise program by a single swimmer. Also, since these swimming pools are frequently crowded, it is not feasible to use the swimming pool for exercise.
However, if some means could be devised which could hold the swimmer within a small area of a small sized swimming pool and give the swimmer freedom of movement to swim, then an individual could exercise by swimming within almost any size of swimming pool.